Consequences
by Tempest78
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Sango actually caught her fiancée Miroku in the act of cheating and was comforted by someone she least expects, which leads to a rather unexpected encounter? San/Inu First time pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters- they belong to their creator the ever talented Rumiko Takahashi! I do however own this plot line that I thought up for this short story - so no stealing! XD**

**A/N: This will be my first attempt ever at a Sango/Inuyasha pairing and is a long read as it had originally started out a brief one shot and turned into a whole short story.**

**Also this will set the stage to another short story that I will post up later- enjoy everyone! XD**

Unable to sleep due to the amount of pesky bugs in the air Sango kicked off her bedroll and frowned as she noticed both Inuyasha and her fiancée were missing from the camp. She stared at the fire frowning and then suddenly something purple slipping behind a tree caught the corner of her eye.

Getting up quietly she moved over to follow whatever it was she had seen. Slowly she crept behind the trees and then quickly followed the hasty purple blur_. "Maybe it's Miroku… but why would he be slinking off in the middle of the night?" _she thought as she continued following… whatever had caught her eye.

She followed the blur and her face marred with a deep frown when it slipped into one of the nearby villager's hut. Deciding to investigate and refusing to believe it was her beloved hoshi, she slowly crept closer thinking, _"That can't have been Miroku. He promised when we got engaged that he would wait until our wedding night, and not to touch any other woman."_

Stopping midway she thought_, "Maybe I should go back to the camp and wait for Inuyasha and Miroku to reappear?" _she was about to do just that, when a loud moan and the sounds of panting met her ears. Curiosity now fully piqued she carefully slinked over to the doorway and peered through the curtains.

Her bruneous eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of a slender woman with black hair and pale skin and a man with a slight tan and a very familiar bob tail and gold earring with their limbs entwined.

The woman begged breathily, "Please hoshi-sama, I'm so close." as her legs were pushed further apart by his hands. He pulled one leg up over his hip.

Sango still refused to believe that it was her beloved hoshi rutting with the woman… that is until the man lifted his head and the moonlight shone into the room illuminating his sweaty face.

Sango's eyes began to fill with the sting of tears as her hand shakily slid to cover her mouth and hold in a sob. Unable to stare at her fiancée's infidelity any longer she spun on her heel and began running blindly back the way she had come from.

She reached the camp and continued running no longer holding back her tears as they flowed down her cheeks. She was mindless of the tree branches tearing at her yukata as she continued pumping both her arms and legs as fast as she could.

She ran aimlessly for what seemed like forever until she collapsed to her knees on the grass and bent over crying, allowing the hurt and tears to reign freely. _"How could he?"_ she thought miserably.

Inuyasha was up in a tree pondering his feelings for Kikyo and Kagome and trying to decide who to chose, knowing the time was growing closer for his decision to be spoken.

As he stretched lazily on the tree branch with his back pressed against the thick trunk he thought, _"Kikyo… she was and is my first love. The first person who showed me any form of kindness."_

He eyes dimmed as he thought_, "But Kagome… she freed me from Kikyo's spell and has stayed by my side no matter how hard things have been."_

Clenching his fist he blew out a frustrated breath thinking annoyed, "_Why can't I just have both? It'd be so much easier not having to choose between them. I love Kikyo and can never forget her… but at the same time Kagome is the one who taught me what true friendship and acceptance is and I love her too."_

He ran a clawed hand through his niveous hair in frustration and thought, _"Kikyo died before we could ever make our true feelings known, and because of how she died there is a slight bitterness between us."_

Pulling out a few white strands he sighed thinking sadly_, "And Kagome is so pure and innocent. She simply isn't ready for anything physical yet. It's getting harder to fight my youkai urge to claim a mate too- damn heat cycle!"_

Banging the back of his head against the tree a few times he emitted a low growl of frustration at himself for being such an animal and wanting both women. He shook his head huffing in annoyance and caught the feint whiff of something unusual for this area. _"Huh? What's that?" _he wondered and inhaled a deep breath.

"Salt," he muttered and thought_, "But the ocean is too far away I shouldn't smell salt… unless-" _eyes wide he jumped down and followed the scent.

The Hanyou stood stock still as he came across a very unexpected sight_. "What the… __That's Sango,"_ he thought stunned and just observed her for a moment. She was sitting with her knees bent and pulled up to her chest with her arms hugging them tightly. Her shoulders shook and she silently wept feeling as if her entire world had just been completely shattered.

She had cried when her father and her village were killed and she thought she was alone, but even that had been mild compared to this. She felt like her heart had been literally ripped out of her chest and shredded into thousands of tiny pieces. Crystalline drops fell from her tightly squeezed eyes and trailed down her pale cheeks before dropping onto her knees off of her chin.

Inhaling deeply his lungs filled with the scent of salt and he thought shocked, _"She's crying."_ As he watched her shoulders shake and barely caught the sound of hr quiet sobs.

Unable to bear the sight of his good friend whom he knew was strong crying, he slowly walked up to her and asked, "What happened?" as his golden orbs stared down at his strong friend.

She hiccuped and slowly raised her head before sniffing and asking, "Inuyasha?" and he nodded.

She lifted a trembling hand to wipe her tears away angrily asking confused, "What are you doing out here?" and turned her back to him not wanting him to see her in her moment of weakness.

He shrugged answering, "I couldn't sleep." before moving to sit beside her but still a good foot away so as not to invade her space. He asked softly, "What happened?"

Her lower lip trembled a minute before she spoke softly, "I found Miroku… he was with another woman." and to her annoyance she felt more tears slip down her cheeks. She scowled swiping at them angrily.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he said, "Sorry." Adding, "Why do you let him do this to you?" trying to understand.

She spun around hissing, "I didn't know until now that he was actually fucking other women." as her brown eyes narrowed on the hanyou.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at the venom he heard in her voice and he mumbled, "You deserve better anyways." tilting his head sideways so as to stare directly into her eyes.

Her anger died away and she felt the hurt closing in again. He watched her tears slowly travel down her cheeks as she once again fell to her knees crying.

Sighing he repeated softly, "You deserve better," staring her dead in the eyes. Unable to take the emotional storm anymore she launched herself into his arms and buried her face into his haori letting all the pain and everything else out.

He blinked a few times and awkwardly placed a hand on her head sighing, "It's alright Sango just let it out," as he softly pat her head hoping to soothe her. Crying women always made him nervous.

She sobbed, "Oh Inuyasha it was so horrible. He-" unable to voice the horrific sight out loud she broke off crying harder as her tears soaked his haori front. Inuyasha leaned his cheek against the top of her head and held her as she cried.

"Don't cry Sango- he isn't worth it." he soothed trying to stop her crying. Taking a deep breath his nostrils were teased with the sweet scent of her cheery blossom shampoo. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent again.

Her body shook hard as she cried her heart out in his warm arms feeling strangely comforted. Unable to stop himself he nuzzled his face into her hair and began craving the sweet scent of her hair.

His clawed hand slipped up to hold a lock of her hair which was surprisingly soft. His fingers began rubbing the soft silk and his breathing quickened. She continued crying until they lessened into soft sobs again.

The feeling of his hand in her hair and his other hand lightly running up and down her back had begun to sooth her. He reluctantly released her hair to slide his thumb under her chin, careful not to poke her with his claw and he slowly titled her chin up; forcing the demon slayer to look into his golden eyes.

She sniffed before staring into his warm golden gaze and asked, "Inuyasha?" unsure what was happening.

He stared deeply into her soft brown depths and whispered softly, "Sango," before leaning over and licking her tears from her cheeks. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of having died inside and that simple show of comfort sent heat rising to her face as she blushed.

Eyes closed as he tasted the salt of her tears Inuyasha took a deep breath inhaling more of her intoxicating scent and slowly trailed his tongue over her other cheek licking those tears away as well.

She closed her eyes feeling the soft tongue against her cheek and her breath hitched as he slowly planted kisses along her jaw line. Surprised that she could feel like this, she whispered questioningly, "Inuyasha?" as he began to slowly kiss his way over to her soft full lips.

Feeling strange sensations begin to rise inside of him Inuyasha licked her bottom lip before coaxing her to open for him with a light nip. She gasped and his tongue slipped inside to begin sensually exploring every inch of her mouth. She felt her head begin to swirl as foreign sensations began to invade her body. She felt an arousing, anxious sensation in the pits of her abdomen.

Inuyasha soon found himself addicted to the taste of her mouth and he couldn't get enough of it. Sango kept her eyes closed as her mind filled with the weird sensation that whatever he was doing to her had created.

Of their own accord his hands slipped down the sides of her yukata to her hips and he pulled her body flush against his as he laid them on their sides. She tore her mouth from his and gasped at the feeling of their lowers bodies colliding. Not to be deterred his mouth slipped to her neck and he began kissing and sucking on her neck causing her to release a moan, which drove his demon lust even higher.

He increased the amount of pressure in the kissing on her neck and felt her body shiver, making her pelvis grind into his. He moaned at the pressure her body grinding into his hakama clad arousal created.

Annoyed by the barrier his clothes were creating, he broke the kiss growling as he ripped off his haori and quickly kicked free of his hakamas. Before she could even break free of her lustful haze, he laid on his side forcing their lower bodies together with his hands roaming her body; flipping her underneath him.

**A/N: Lemon edited out!  
**

Slowly their breaths returned to normal and the reality of what they had just done sank in. She stiffened as did he, before shoving against his chest sending him colliding with the lush grass and moving over to retrieve their clothes.

She slipped on her yukata and tied her obi with embarrassment clearly in her eyes as she stared at the hanyou thinking, "_What did I just do? I'm so sorry Kagome." _Sadness filled her eyes as she whispered, "This was a mistake and it can't happen again."

Inuyasha sat there stunned thinking, "What?" as he stared at her. "Sango I-"

She held up her hand saying, "We went too far Inuyasha." Adding in a softer tone, "I won't hurt Kagome like Miroku hurt me," and tossed him his clothes.

She slipped off into the night and found a spring to bathe in thinking, _"Damn he made me feel absolutely wonderful… but I won't be doing that again. I'm so sorry Kagome."_ And allowed silent tears to fall as she bathed away all traces of what they had done.

Inuyasha sat there staring at the woman who had just given him one of the best experiences in his life. His eyes widened and his triangular ears flattened against his head as she mentioned the futuristic priestess. _"What have I done?"_ he thought sadly.

Golden orbs filled with a deep sadness as he stared at his fire rat haori before him. Eyes filling with tears and ears flat against his head with his head bowed in shame he rose to a standing position and slipped into his hakama thinking, _"Sango's right, we went too far… I only meant to comfort her." _and felt an awful feeling began to eat away at him.

Unable to face what they had just done he clutched his sword handle with a trembling hand and bounded off into the forest alone.

Once all traces of their tryst had been cleaned from her sensitized skin Sango slowly made her way back to camp relieved to find the monk was nowhere in sight, and the priestess was still sleeping.

As shame of her actions washed over her, she slipped her slayer's uniform out of her bedroll and went behind a bush to change into it, placing her yukata on a lower branch to dry before the fire.

**Nearly a week later:**

Inuyasha's spine stiffened as he caught a whiff of Sango's scent_. "Damn, I've got to talk to her alone tonight." _He thought.

Kagome was by his side and felt him stop. Turning to stare at him and noticing the wide eyed expression he wore she asked concerned, "Inuyasha what is it?"

Hearing the concern in her voice he snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Nothing Kagome, let's keep going." and shoved his hands into the sleeves of his haori walking ahead signaling the conversation was to be dropped.

Used to his antics by now Kagome shrugged and jogged to catch up with him before resuming walking by his side in silence.

Sango was walking up ahead of them on her own still not ready to be beside Miroku. Spotting a decent place for camp he suggested, "Kagome go ahead and start setting up camp. Miroku go down to the river and bring back plenty of water." Turning to Sango he said, "It's your turn to hunt with me."

Nodding she said, "Okay," and waited for him to come over to her. She averted her eyes from him as they walked into the woods.

When he was far enough they wouldn't be overheard even by Shippo, he reached out grabbing her arm halting her dead in her tracks. She stiffened at the touch and said with a warning "Inuyasha," as she glared at him.

Noticing the unusual look on his face she asked in a softer tone, "What is it?" locking her eyes to his.

He dropped his hand from her elbow and swallowed nervously trying to figure out how to break the news to her. After a long tense and silent moment of rubbing his sweaty palms against his hakama clad thighs he decided to just come right out and say it.

Taking a deep breath to muster up his courage he stared into her wary brown eyes and said bluntly, "You're pupped."

Her eyes widened and she asked shakily, "Are you… are you sure?" staring at him slightly horrified, expecting him to tell her it was just a joke.

He sighed adding, "I'm positive Sango. I can even smell the sex of the pup." staring at her stomach.

Sango gasped in shock as a hand instinctively slipped over her flat belly protectively. As the shock faded from her eyes, it was replaced with sadness. "Inuyasha," she said softly drawing his warm brown eyes to her face. "What are we going to do?" she asked referring to Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know how to tell her." as his eyes filled with sadness knowing that Kagome would be hurt.

Noting the sadness in his eyes she asked bluntly, "Are you planning to just abandon me to raise this child alone," staring straight into his eyes.

Amber eyes narrowed in annoyance at the accusation and he barked out, "No! In fact- I'm planning to take you as my mate so we can raise our pup together."

She gasped asking, "What?" staring at him.

He said in a commanding voice, "Like it or not Sango that is our pup and I intend to be part of the pup's life." Moving a step closer with their eyes still locked he added in a softer tone, "Look I know neither of us intended for that night to happen, but it was the best night of my life."

She asked shakily, "What do you mean?" and tried to back up but he continued coming closer a step at a time. Her eyes widened in shock when her back collided with a thick tree trunk and he moved to stand right in front of her, placing his arms on either side of her.

Smirking at the fact that he had her trapped he bent his head so that their noses were touching and informed her, "I haven't been able to get you or that night out of my head." staring at her with heated golden orbs.

Unbidden her cheeks began to heat with a blush and her eyes dropped to his firm lips as she whispered, "So it isn't just me that can't forget."

She watched his mouth tilt into a grin as he said, "Good." and pressed his firm lips against hers. She shook her head refusing to open her mouth to him. Inuyasha's fangs nipped her lower lip in reprimand. She gasped in shock and felt his tongue drive into her mouth and begin dominating her wet cavern.

Adding fuel to the fire he pressed their lower bodies together causing her eyes to flutter shut as she moaned into his mouth. Pleased by her response he bucked his hips into her causing friction to travel along his arousal causing wetness to pool at the apex as he core throbbed with need. He slanted his mouth deepening the dominating kiss and smelled the spike in her scent.

Breaking the kiss he smirked and purred huskily, "Getting hot for me already eh?" with his claw lightly grasping her leg yanking it up to his hip as he pressed his painfully tight arousal against her through the barrier of their clothes.

Her eyes slipped shut and she whimpered, "Inuyasha," as she felt his demanding mouth begin teasing her neck, placing wet kisses against her heated skin.

He purred happily, "Say it again." and roughly ground his arousal against her core earning a moan from her well kissed lips. He smirked loving the way his name sounded from her lips and rewarded her by nipping her shoulder but not breaking the sin as his hands deftly untied the strings of her armor.

**Lemon edited out!  
**

After regaining their breaths he said a little sadly, "I still don't know how we are going to break this to Kagome."

Sango sat up requesting, "Let me tell her Inuyasha. I think it will hurt less if I break it to her."

Thinking it over he nodded, "Hai Sango I believe you're right." adding possessively, "And I don't want you near that lech, understood?"

She nodded, "Hai." Thinking she said, "I'll tell her the next time we bathe without Miroku around."

He snagged her head pulling her in for a kiss before saying, "I'll leave that to you then."

She stood up adding seriously, "I'll have to bathe your scent off of me each time until then so Shippo doesn't blurt it out."

His inner beast roared angrily at the idea but he forced his beast back into its cage and said, "Hai that would be best." as he snatched up his hakama and slipped into them.

She picked up her uniform and walked over to bathe in the springs. Once she had cleaned her body of their mating fluids she slipped into her uniform and walked over taking his hand.

He softly caressed her cheeks and said, "Are you okay with this Sango?" staring searchingly into her warm mahogany eyes.

She held his gaze replying, "Hai. I only wish Kagome wouldn't have gotten hurt is all." and ducked her head.

He kissed her cheek lovingly and said, "Me too Sango." Commanding, "Tell her soon though, because I intend to keep both my mate and our pup safe from all threats." staring into her eyes.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist closing her eyes and enjoying the peaceful feeling being held by him brought her_. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mother," _she thought awed.

Inuyasha smiled holding his mate close to his heart and thought_, "A father… I'm actually going to be a father."_ and stared down at his beautiful and strong mate's face.

**A/N: Okay so I hope this one came out good. I'm completely new to this pairing. As I mentioned above this is a short story and helps set the stage for a birthday short story I will be posting in September titled, 'Blessings In Disguise' so please keep an eye out for that one. Let me know how I did with Inu/San in this one- thanks XD**


End file.
